erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt1) Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt1) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop (Pt1) Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt2) Olrynion Kyron (Pt2) Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop (Pt2) Camiso Olymdas Thane Krios Saren Arterius Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (resigned) Politicians Fel Longbow Lorina Hilsan Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Teague Martin Combine Spectres Shi-no-Sutorōku Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Others Daud Corvo Visenna Sciandorcha Gwylindil The Invisible Man Mordin Salders Ser Gwydion Morgan Sahkonteic Aaron Janssen Faction Themes Alliances The Combine Military Forces An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces Solverus (Faction) The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Chivalric Order of Ariilyth Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Police Forces IMC BCPD Others The Nightroamers of Belryn The Xiuhtecuhtli National Anthems Alkarzia "The Phoenix Rises" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim Peace Themes Athrugadhian Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Nyrian Federation Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme Combine Nation War Themes "Equus Rufus" - Ka'lu'umil War Hymn Athrugadhian Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Other War Themes Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Nyrmark War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War Theme Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhian Systems An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Cities Ardu-Orga Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Regions Talamh-Na-Hailleachta (Dialand) Asaland The Hyranesia Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Palace Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) Battle for Los Obitus The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Return to Erebos The Base Dark Energy A New Contract Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj's investigation of the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj's infiltration of the cave) Station Zero (Saving Olrynion) With the Point of a Claw Tracking the Traitor The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World Cries of a Scorched Moon Poet's Irony The Oldest Fight Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian Attacks The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia Future Event Themes Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops The Night's Mistress The Viper Waits The Viper Strikes The Black Ghost Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q69RMYAr_OQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_eD3YN65fY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ArYwQ1d9ck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcrzmxRyzL8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnaM7UQq23Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B68GLzI-6EY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm_0xJe9PB4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYREDPK7J_E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KO-NpMKDahM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbNRt5wWUKQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPl5ZqaHPVQ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmmzsfWsU_Y [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5G-ZuejPXg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0jXw4Eq2p4 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CNVVcfkJ2M [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kOmXzIducg [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59Ri26PIOLs [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=818C5LHvU6E [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1kjxGr_xQw [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=denucWBMQFM [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkBCXYbgSMQ [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7NAgcgxzTo [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scQIoTmn_pc [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjIn_Ta9C2M [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMtC5veeTp0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMRfqDJPrDE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcnUnnNAg7M AES Saved Themes https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmEunLEXY8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgxdEqoVQxU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvp57pv9J4o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3ctVDYdWbc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anZvu3tZwC8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2uyWOlKGcM MLG Olympics [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZutDTbGbazs The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine